It's True
by Taka-chan
Summary: Sequal to Every Minute, Every Hour. Syaoran's finally back, but does Sakura feel the same?


~It's True~  
------------------  
Li Syaoran boarded his plane and waited for it to take off. He was ready for another  
year of high school. Last July he had turned sixteen. He was old enough to move back   
to Japan. His family had surprised him with the tickets a month before he was to start  
school. He was on his way to find her.  
  
He did feel a little guilty, however. He had been so busy packing the entire month, he   
didn't have the time to write Sakura back. Sakura had grown very impatient lately in her  
letters.   
  
'Syaoran, I am sorry to say this but I am growing impatient. We're sixteen now and  
Tomoyo is even starting to believe that you will never return. Instead of writing letters   
every week, we're writing them once a month! I have the feeling that we are drifting apart.   
I still have faith, don't worry. I am sorry to say that if you do not return before my   
eighteenth birthday, I can no longer wait for you. If that day comes and you do not return,   
I will cry and cry until there are no more tears left inside me. Don't worry Syaoran-kun.   
You still have two years. I know you will return.'  
  
~Even a lover makes a mistake sometimes~  
  
When Syaoran read this letter he broke down inside. He yelled at his mother without hinting   
why. He wouldn't respond to their commands, he wouldn't do homework, he wouldn't train. His   
family was keeping him away from Sakura.  
  
~Like any other  
Fall out and lose his mind~  
  
One day while Syaoran was out his mother found Sakura's letter on the floor. When she read   
the last part she knew why Syaoran was misbehaving. Since Syaoran was starting school in a   
mont, she decided that if he wanted to start high school with Sakura he should. He seemed   
to love her very much.  
  
And that's how Syaoran got on his way back to Sakura.  
  
~And I'm sorry for the things I did  
For your teardrops over words I said~  
  
'I can only hope she will forgive me...' Syaoran thought. 'I know she still loves me. I   
feel really bad for making her wait all these years...'  
  
~Can you forgive me and open your heart once again?~  
  
***  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, I cannot believe we are starting High School next week!" Sakura announced   
brightly.  
  
"I know. Too bad our school requires uniforms... I have the perfect outfit for you to   
wear to school!" Her friend's eyes lit up at the mention of outfits.   
  
"Right..." Sakura sweardropped. "Another year also means that Syaoran-kun could return!   
We're sixteen now, we have have more freedom."   
  
"Sakura-chan, you know how much I always believed that Li-kun would return, but it's been   
a long time... Aren't you beggining to doubt-"  
  
Sakura cut her friend off. "I have to think possitive. Tomoyo-chan, I am the only one left   
who has faith in him. If I don't believe in him who will? I'm sure that he's sorry, he   
just dosen't have a way back here.. I know he's sorry..."  
  
~It's true  
I mean it  
From the bottom of my heart~  
  
"Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo began. "I know how much you care for Li-kun... You guys are meant   
to be, but if he really loved you, I'm sure someone as strong as Li-kun would have found a   
way back..."  
  
"I don't know, Tomoyo-chan. I just don't want to think about it right now... High School  
starts soon. Let's think about that."  
  
~Yeah, it's true  
Without you I would fall apart~  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
The following day...  
  
"It took me a few hours, but I finally found the perfect one-bedroom apartment!" Syaoran smiled   
with satisfaction. It's close to the high school, her high school. Syaoran thought about how   
surprised Sakura would be when she walked into that classroom to see him standing there. "Things   
will be perfect again."  
  
~Whatever happened  
I know that I was wrong~  
  
Syaoran sighed as he unpacked his belongings. The first things that went in and came out of his   
luggage was pictures of 'her'. A picture book of all the fun times they had in elementary school   
and the beautiful framed pictures he had. "Sakura, I'll be with you soon."  
  
~oh yeah~  
  
A few hours passed and Syaoran nodded with approval. "Now it looks perfect. School will start in   
three days and I'm going to have the perfect place."  
  
Syaoran stared at his phone and decided to pick it up. He carefully dialed a number, Tomoyo's   
number.   
  
"Hello, Daidouji residence." Tomoyo smiled as she answered the phone. She was expecting Sakura   
since they were to go shopping.  
  
"Hello Daidouji. It's Syaoran."  
  
"L-Li-kun?!"  
  
On the other end, Syaoran just smiled. 'So they really didn't I'd come back.'   
  
He paused before continuing. "I am staying the apartments close to the high school."  
  
"You came back?!"  
  
"Yes. Please do not tell Sakura. I want this to surprise her."  
  
"I won't! But... Everyone including myself never thought that you would return."  
  
"Did Sakura think that way?" Syaoran begged that she didn't forget him, she couldn't have.  
  
~Can you believe me  
Maybe your faith is gone~  
  
"No, Sakura-chan always put on a bright face, always believed in you."  
  
Syaoran sighed a breath of relief. "Thank goodness. Well, anyway Tomoyo I just wanted to notify   
you of my return. I mean I had to tell someone."  
  
"Yes. Li-kun, don't worry Sakura-chan won't hear a thing from me."  
  
"Can I trust you, Daidouji?"  
  
"Yes. I want to get Sakura-chan's reaction on tape!"  
  
"I knew there had to be a catch." Syaoran said in embarassment.  
  
"Well, I promised Sakura-chan we'd go shopping so I better go."   
  
"Well then, goodbye Daidouji."  
  
"Goodbye, Li-kun."  
  
'Sakura.' Syaoran whispered after hanging up. 'I wonder if she's changed.'  
  
~But I love you, and I always will  
So I wonder if you want me still~  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wow, Tomoyo-chan! Look at all the clothing sales!" Sakura smiled as she ran though every store.   
"This is a cute hairclip." Sakura said holding it. It was a glittery red rose. It looked as if it   
was made from glass.  
  
"I think you should buy it." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"It's kind of expensive, Tomoyo. It's 1000 yen. Just or two hairclips."  
  
"You never know... Tommorow could be a very special day."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, what are you planning?"  
  
"Nothing. Sakura-chan, on your first day of high school you should look nice."  
  
"Oh." Sakura smiled as she handed the money to the cashier. 'I wonder what Syaoran-kun would   
think of them.'  
  
~Can you forgive me and open your heart once again?~  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next three days included Syaoran getting everything perfect. He wanted to be able to present   
himself to Sakura nicely. He wanted her to see him the way she did when they were in grade five.  
  
~Oh yeah~  
  
Syaoran looked in the mirror as he tried on his new school uniform. "It's a bit different from my   
old one." He said as he observed it. "But I'll adjust."  
  
He reached into his bookbag and pulled out a red rose. He would also present this to Sakura.   
  
~It's true  
I mean it  
From the bottom of my heart  
Yeah, it's true  
Without you I would fall apart~  
  
"I wonder if I look any different..." Syaoran shook his head. "I will always be the same auburn   
haired boy. The auburn haired boy in love with Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
~I'd do anything to make it up to you  
So please understand  
And open your heart once again~  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally, the first day of high school arrived.   
  
Sakura rollerbladed to school, she went to school the same way every year since the second grade.   
Sakura made sure to stop by Tomoyo's house to pick her up though. Tomoyo had told Sakura to pick   
her up so that they could walk to school together. Tomoyo had said that she "didn't want to miss   
anything." This left Sakura puzzled, but Sakura did it anyway.  
  
"Thank you, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiled as she answered the door. "Your wearing the hairclip. It  
looks nice."  
  
"Thank you.." Sakura smiled back at her best friend. "The only thing that would make this day   
more perfect is... Syaoran-kun."  
  
"Sakura-chan, don't worry. Today will be wonderful." Tomoyo smiled knowingly. She pulled out a   
camera. "Now to record you rollerblading. I think I'll title it, 'Sakura's Surprising First Day   
Of High School'!"  
  
Sakura let out a sweatdrop. "T-Tomoyo-chan, nothing about this day will be surprising."  
  
"Everyday is a surprise, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiled as they approached their new school. "I'll   
stick behind you, this way I can catch every moment on tape!"  
  
"Errr.... thanks I guess..." Sakura said as she walked into class 10-2.   
  
"Sakura-chan there's your seat. The second to the last seat in the last row." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"I'm getting kind of tired of having the same seat every year. You know that 'he' always had the   
seat behind me." Sakura said in sadness. She turned to see a boy with auburn hair.   
  
'Could it be?' Sakura's heart was beating extremely fast and she couldn't believe. His head was   
turned and he was talking to Yamazaki.  
  
~It's true  
I mean it  
From the bottom of my heart~  
  
Tomoyo smiled. Sakura had no clue. Tomoyo just kept filming and filming.   
  
Syaoran turned around holding a red rose. "Hello, Sakura."  
  
"Sya-Syaoran-kun!" Sakura screamed as she gave the boy a hug.  
  
~Yeah it's true  
Without you I would fall apart~  
  
"I've missed you." Syaoran said looking at the girl.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, you're back. You're really back!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"I made you a promise and I kept it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I should be the one thanking you, you waited for me all this time."  
  
"You were worth it, Syaoran-kun!"  
  
~It's true  
I mean it  
From the bottom of my heart~  
  
Just then the teacher approached the class and Tomoyo shut off her camera.  
  
"Meet me today after school at Tomoeda Park. We can have are first real date." Syaoran   
whispered to Sakura.  
  
"Agreed." Sakura smiled.  
  
~Yeah, it's true~  
  
'She waited for me.'  
  
'I waited for him.'  
  
'It was worth it.' Both of them nodded their heads as if they were thinking the same thing.   
  
~Without you I would fall apart~  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: FINALLY! Sorry it took so long! It's True is by the Backstreet Boys and I don't own it,   
and I don't own CCS. Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you for the comments on my   
previous stories, you guys keep me writing! I don't know what my next CCS story is yet, but I am   
looking for ideas. ^_~ 


End file.
